poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Colonel Violet's True Colors
This is the scene when Max finds out Colonel Violet was after the crystal the whole time in Dinolantis: The Lost Dinosaur Kingdom. (Max returns to the surface, and then sees Colonel Violet in front of him) Colonel Violet: You had a nice swim? (He and the villains showed up) Max Taylor: Hey, guys. What's going on? And what's with all the guns and weapons? And why our enemies here? Guys? Danielle Phantom: Beats me. I don't have a clue. Ash Ketchum: You're trying to do some evil scheme around Dinolantis are you?! Pikachu: Pika! Pika! Max Taylor: Man, I'm such an idiot. This is another treasure hunt for you, you're after the crystal. Colonel Violet: (Shows Max a picture) Oh, you mean this? Max Taylor: The heart of Dinolantis. Colonel Violet: Yes. About that, I've could have told you sooner, but I have to keep it a secret. I just have to make sure you're one of us. Welcome to the club, kid. Max Taylor: I'm no mercenary. (Then Jama pops out of the water, one of Colonel Violet's men try capture her, but she kicks him and then she attacks Colonel Violet's men. She was trying kill the bad guy with her survival knife but Colonel Violet shot the knife away with her gun) Colonel Violet: "Mercenary?" I perform the term adventure capitalist, besides you're the one who got us here, you let us right to the treasure chest. (Max comes out of the water) Max Taylor: You don't know what your doing, Violet! Colonel Violet: What's to know? It's big, shiny, and there are real life dinosaurs everywhere in this place is gonna make us all rich. Max Taylor: You think it's some kind of a diamond, I thought it's some kind of a battery, but we're both wrong! It's their life source. Their crystals are the only ones keeping them alive, if you take that away, they along with the dinosaurs will die! Colonel Violet: Well, that changes things. Natalia, what do you think? Natalia: Knowing that, I'm doubling the price. Colonel Violet: I was thinking triple. Colossus: '''We were fools to trust you! '''Infinite: And why is that? Owen Grady: Who are you supposed to be? Sonic: Infinite! Infinite: Yes, it's me. And I see you brought, Owen, Claire, and Maisie. And how can I miss Gallus, Ocellus, Sandbar, Silverstream, Smolder, and Yona. Smolder: How did you know about us!? Infinite: Why I heard so much about all of you. The six creatures are Twilight's students. And you must be Owen Grady the human who was once a military and you're the alpha of the four raptors and your last one named Blue manage to survive. Claire Dearing, a woman who is a scientist and works in Jurassic World. And... ah... you must be Maisie Lockwood. The little girl who is actually a clone of the real Maisie died in a car accident, how cute you are. I even heard you are scared of the hybrid dinosaur called the Indoraptor. Colonel Violet: This crystal will soon be ours now. Max Taylor: Violet. Don't do this! Colonel Violet: Academics. You never want to get your hands dirty. Think about it. If you gave back every stolen artifact... from a museum... you'd be left with an empty building. We're just providing a necessary service to the archeological community. Max Taylor: I'm not interested. Colonel Violet: I got to admit, I'm disappointed. You're an idealist, just like your dad. Do yourself a favor, Max. Don't be like him. For once, do the smart thing. (Max frowns at Colonel Violet) Colonel Violet: Oh, I really hate it when negotiations go sour. (Snaps her fingers) (Then Kurumi points a gun at Jama's head, and Max was shocked) Colonel Violet: Now, let's try this again. (Then the explosives blow up the door to the throne room) Master Xehanort: Knock, knock. Sonata Dusk: Room service. Natalia: Tell them to drop their weapons... now! Infinite: If you don't... oh well. King Grudnark: Dinolantian (The guards dropped their weapons and the villains search every for it) Natalia: Spread out! Find it! Search everywhere! Colonel Violet: You're not applying yourself, kid. There's got to be something else. Max Taylor: But there isn't! All of it says "The heart of Dinolantis lies within the eyes of our king." Colonel Violet: Well, then maybe Old King Cole here can help us fill in the blanks. How about it, chief? Where's the crystal chamber? King Grudnark: You will destroy yourselves. Colonel Violet: Maybe I'm not being clear. (punches King Grudnark in the stomach) (The heroes and Jama gasps in shock as King Grudnark fell to the ground) Jama: (angrily speaking Dinolantian) [Translating: I will kill you for that.] Yona: You dare! Smolder: How dare you!! Owen Grady: What's happening?! Dr. Z: What's going on?! And why on earth would you hurt the king of Dinolantis?! Rod: What are you Villains doing here? Foolscap: Looking for the heart of Dinolantis of course. Claire Dearing: What? Adagio Dazzle: Once we have the heart of Dinolantis. Tino will be joining us for good. Laura: Enough with Tino joining you ugly Sirens! He's our friend, you cannot tell him what to do! Aria Blaze: Don't call us ugly! Wolverine: Well that's exactly what you dummies are! Captain America: '''The last time I was in a foreign land, I saw a man standing above everyone else. We ended up disagreeing with each other. '''Matt Ishida: Don't you dare hurt the king! That's not the part of the plan! Colonel Violet: Well, plans have changed, Matt. If you want the King alive, you have to tell us where is the heart of Dinolantis? Human Rainbow Dash: We'll never tell you! Max Taylor: That's it! You're affluently nuts! Planning to steal the crystal! To take down an entire civilization so you can sell it and get rich! You're out of your mind I mean that's the craziest thing I've ever heard in my life. It's completely bunkers! Dr. Z: Oh, I don't know it sounds kinda reasonable to me. Everyone: Quiet Doctor! Dr. Z: What? I just saying. Colonel Violet: Alright then. (takes a seat) Well, as usual, diplomacy has failed us. Okay, king, I'm going to count to 10, if you tell me where the crystal is. 1... (cocks pistol) 2... (aims the pistol at the king) 9... (Just before he say "10", she sees something like on the cover) Kurumi Tokisaki: What is it? Colonel Violet: "The heart of Dinolantis lies within the eyes of our king." This is it! We're in! Max Taylor: Colonel Violet, you got to listen to me, you don't know what it is capable of. Natalia: True, but I can think of a few countries who'd pay anything to find out. Infinite: This must be the entrance of the chamber. (Colonel Violet steps on the symbol and it sinks down) Colonel Violet: Come on, kid. Get down here. Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts